Foxes: An Original Archetype
by FluffySheepLion
Summary: This is the second of my original deck ideas. Feedback is appreciated. May be used if permission is asked beforehand.


**Fox Deck**

Okay guys. This is my second idea for an original deck. I made this when on a 'Kitsune High' and I still love the idea to this day. Enjoy. :D (Nobody is allowed to use this without my consent.)

**Monster Cards**

"Fox of Wind"

Level 3 Wind Effect Beast 1100/600

Flip: Your opponent sends the top four cards of their deck to the graveyard.

_A wind fox spirit under the care of Lord Inari. It likes racing through the rice fields._

-"What's the point of trying to control the wind?" _Inari_

"Fox of Earth"

Level 3 Earth Effect Beast 200/1700

Flip: Change the battle positions of all monsters your opponent controls. Any monster effect activated when an opponent's monster flips face-up from this effect is negated.

_An earth fox spirit under the care of Lord Inari. It likes long naps._

-"Nothing wrong with being lazy. It's mere presence brings health to the rice." _Himiko_

"Fox of Fire"

Level 3 Fire Effect Beast 1500/500

Flip: Banish up to two monsters from your opponent's graveyard.

_A fire fox spirit under the care of Lord Inari. It likes festivals._

-"The softest by far." _Suguha_

"Fox of Water"

Level 3 Water Effect Beast 400/1300

Flip: Send one card of your choice from your opponent's hand to their graveyard. This is not counted as discarding.

_A water fox spirit under the care of Lord Inari. It likes baths._

-"I like that it stays clean, but must always use the hot springs?" –_Fox Maiden Water_

"Fox Messenger of Inari"

Level 3 Dark Tuner Beast 1200/600

During either player's turn when a "Fox" monster's flip effect resolves, you can special summon this monster from your hand or graveyard. You can only control one "Fox Messenger of Inari."

_An ivory fox spirit under the care of Lord Inari. Where he travels, his master is sure to follow._

-"It is my duty, so I will not fail." _Messenger_

"Fox Maiden Wind"

Level 6 Wind Effect Spellcaster 1000/1000

While you control two or more 'Fox' monsters you can special summon this card from your hand. When this card is special summoned, you can return one 'Fox' card from your grave to your deck. Shuffle your deck afterwards and draw two cards.

_One of the several Miko of Lord Inari's shrine. The most mischievous of the Miko and the most lighthearted. You can usually find her tricking the passersby with minor pranks. She is notable for her green ponytail and sharp emerald eyes._

-"Hehe, they will never catch me." _Fox Maiden Wind_

"Fox Maiden Earth"

Level 6 Earth Effect Spellcaster 400/1700

While you control two or more 'Fox' monsters you can special summon this card from your hand. When this monster is special summoned you can add up to two Level 3 "Fox" monsters with different names from your deck to your hand.

_One of the several Miko of Lord Inari's shrine. Her brunette hair is always in a bun as she maintains the rice fields. Her eyes show nothing but content with her position._

-"What? I like doing it and it has to be done. Where is the controversy?" _Fox Maiden Earth_

"Fox Maiden Fire"

Level 6 Fire Effect Spellcaster 1600/500

While you control two or more 'Fox' monsters you can special summon this card from your hand. When this monster is special summoned you can shuffle up to two "Fox" monsters from your graveyard into your deck.

_One of the several Miko of Lord Inari's shrine. This long haired red-head runs the social events of the shrine. Her fireworks are admired far and wide._

-"Okay, that in that tent, those barrels go- Wait, not the-! 'BOOM'" _Fox Maiden Fire_

"Fox Maiden Water"

Level 6 Water Effect Spellcaster 1300/900

While you control two or more 'Fox' monsters you can special summon this card from your hand. When this card is special summoned you can add a combination of up to two "Fox" spell or trap cards from your deck to your hand.

_One of the several Miko of Lord Inari's shrine. Lead chef and hot spring tenant, this short haired blue-nette is one of the most respected Miko of the shrine, second only to ladies Himiko and Suguha._

-"Come on girls, hop to it!" _Fox Maiden Water_

"Fox Shinigami"

Level 9 Dark Beast-Warrior 2500/300

_This creature is said to protect the souls of "Fox Maidens" in the afterlife. His power may come from Inari, but his true lord waits to be reawakened._

-"Soon I won't have to hide myself. It is only a matter of time." _Fox Shinigami_

**Spell Cards**

"Hidden Fox Shrine"

Field Spell

As long as you control a "Fox Maiden" monster, Level 3 "Fox" monsters and face down defense position monsters you control can't be attacked. Once per turn you may return a "Fox Maiden" monster you control from your field to your hand. Once per turn you may set each face-up "Fox" monster you control.

-"Go ahead, cross that line. Try me." _Fox Maiden Water_

"Inari's Domain – Fox Rice Field"

Continuous Spell

While this card remains face-up on the field you can normal summon "Fox Maiden" monsters without tributes. While this card remains face-up on the field you can normal summon or set an additional "Fox" monster each turn. (If you use this effect to set a monster then you must reveal the card so the opponent knows it was a "Fox" monster.) At the end phase of your turn either tribute a "Fox" monster you control or destroy this card.

-"Kyubi, get out now or I will use force." _Inari_

"Fox Illusion – Kistunetsuki"

Spell

Place a level 3 "Fox" monster you control in the spell/ trap card zone and target one monster your opponent controls. Equip the "Fox" monster to the target. You control the target as long as the "Fox" monster is face-up in the spell/ trap card zone.

-"Awww, really? But I wanted to play with you. –Pout-" _Fox Maiden Wind to a Shrine Patron_

"Offering to the Fox God"

Ritual Spell

This card is used to ritual summon "Demon Fox Lord – Kyubi". You must also offer monsters from your hand and/or field whose total levels equal nine or greater.

-"Yes my lord! Rise!" _Fox Shinigami_

**Trap Cards**

"Fox Illusion – Yako"

Trap

Only activate this card when a face-up "Fox" monster you control is targeted for an attack and you control four or more "Fox" cards. Return cards from your opponent's field to their hand up to the number of "Fox" monsters you control.

-"Try and see through this, Inari." _Kyubi_

"Fox Maiden Illusion – Haunting"

Trap

Tribute one "Fox Maiden" monster you control and one monster your opponent controls. Then special summon up to two Level 3 "Fox" monsters from your grave in face-down position.

-'Dusts hands off' "And that's what they get for not paying." _Himiko_

"Fox Illusion – Yako's Greed"

Continuous Trap

When a "Fox" monster's flip effect resolves you can activate one of the following effects.

Draw one card.

Your opponent discards one card at random.

Each of the effects of "Fox Illusion – Yako's Greed" can be used once per turn, during either player's turn.

-"Really Kyubi, you need all of this?" _Inari upon seeing Kyubi's possessions._

"Demon Fox Transformation Mask"

Trap

Tribute any number of "Fox" monsters you control. (Min. 1) Special summon from your deck an equal number of "Fox" monsters that have the same attributes but different levels than the tributed monsters.

[Ex- Tribute "Fox of Fire", "Fox of Earth", and "Fox Messenger of Inari", then special summon from your deck "Fox Maiden Fire", "Fox Maiden Earth", and "Fox Shinigami."]

-"About time I returned to my natural form. The other one was too cramped." _Fox Shinigami_

"Divine Judgement of Inari"

Counter Trap

You may only activate this card while you control five "Fox" monsters including at least one "Fox" monster special summoned from the extra deck and/or "Demon Fox Lord – Kyubi". Destroy all cards your opponent controls. Then banish all cards from their graveyard.

-"Kyubi, you have threatened my precious few for the last time. Goodbye." _Inari_

**Boss Monsters**

"Demon Fox Lord – Kyubi"

Level 9 Dark Ritual Effect Beast 2500/700

This monster can only be special summoned by the effect of "Offering to the Fox God" and cannot be special summoned by other ways. While this card is face-up on the field all "Fox" cards that would be sent to the graveyard are returned to the bottom of the deck instead. You can only control one "Demon Fox Lord – Kyubi".

_The arch-rival to Lord Inari and lord of the Yako. His nine tails are symbols of his power and age and can crush mountains. He aims to become a god and prove himself better than his rival._

-"Just you wait, Inari. I'll have your throne soon enough." _Kyubi_

"Fox God Inari"

Level 6 Dark Synchro Effect Beast-Warrior 1400/1300

1 Beast-type tuner monster + 1 non-tuner "Fox" monster.

Once per turn you can special summon one level 3 "Fox" monster from your graveyard or deck in face-down defense. While this card is face-up on the field, the Atk and Def of all "Fox" monsters becomes the sum of their original Atk and Def. You can only control one "Fox God Inari".

_The arch-rival to Lord Kyubi and lord of the Kitsune. Usually taking the form of a wise samurai with a porcelain mask covering his face, Inari is devoted completely to his followers and to his lands. Together with his wife Himiko and his daughter Suguha he makes sure nothing he deems precious comes to harm._

-"For as long as I breath, no harm shall befall my subjects." _Inari_

"Eternal Fox Maiden Himiko"

Rank 6 Light Xyz Effect Spellcaster 1500/1000

3 Rank 6 "Fox" monsters.

Once per turn you can detach one Xyz material from this card, target three "Fox" cards in your deck. Add two to your hand and send the third to your grave. Then shuffle up to three "Fox" cards from your grave into your deck. This card cannot be banished.

_The faithful wife of Lord Inari and mother of Suguha. She is the head of the Miko and their mother figure. Nobody can deny her when she asks for something, especially her husband._

-"And there he goes again. 'Sigh' Sweetie, get the fan!" _Himiko when Inari challenges Kyubi._

"Inari Kin – Fox Maiden Suguha"

Level 9 Light Synchro Effect Beast-Warrior 2200/1800

1 "Fox" Tuner + 1 or more non-tuner "Fox" monsters.

Once per turn you may return one "Fox" monster from your graveyard to the bottom of your deck. Once per turn you may add one beast-type "Fox" monster and one spellcaster-type "Fox" monster from your deck to your hand. Then shuffle your deck. This card can only be destroyed by battle.

_A well-mannered and kind Miko with direct blood relations to her parents –Lord Inari and Lady Himiko. Generally considered fragile by her overprotective father, and sick of it, she is willing to do almost anything for an escape. Despite looking like a teenager, she is actually close to three-hundred years old._

-"Sometimes I wish I were normal…" _Suguha_


End file.
